ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 4
Ghostbusters 4 is the fourth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume One: The Man from the Mirror, Part 4". Plot The time has come! Gozer's energies are coalescing around Manhattan, waiting to reform, and Ray has been captured in an attempt by the forces of darkness to modify the Destructor's form. Is it the end of the world again, or can Ray keep it together until help arrives? Issue 4 Solicitations via Spook Central Cast Ray Stantz Ray's Spirit Guide Idulnas Slimer Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Walter Peck Mayor (IDW) Janine Melnitz Murdock Gozer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Louis, Artemis and Hera Equipment Boson Pack Proton Grenade Paranormal Containment Research Tank Spates Catalog Proton Pack Particle Thrower Winston's Prototype Pack Megatrap P.K.E. Meter Locations 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Firehouse Central Park New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Development On June 6th, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted there will be some mention of the B.U.F.O. from the episode of The Real Ghostbusters titled "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" that featured an animated version of Walter Peck. Tristan Jones' Post on Toon Zone 6/10/11 On June 10th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he will be doing a cover for issue four. erikburnham Tweet On July 27th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he submitted a first draft for Issue #4 and a potential cover to Tom Waltz. erikburnham 7/27/11 Tweet #1 erikburnham 7/27/11 Tweet #2 Erik Burnham Fan Page 7/27/11 On August 17th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he saw the colors on his variant cover for Issue #4 and the cover was just approved. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/17/11 erikburnham Tweet #2 8/17/11 On August 24th, 2011, Chris Ryall tweeted Nick Runge's cover for Issue #4. It is based on U2's fifth album, "The Joshua Tree." chris_ryall Tweet 8/24/11 On August 25th, 2011, Nick Runge made a blog about his cover. Runge reveals the front cover will be in black and white and the back cover will be the color version. Runge Art Blog 8/25/11 Erik Burnham revealed his cover for Issue #4, which has a familiar Brady Bunch homage. Erik Burnham Tumblr Post On August 26th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted his script for Issue #4 was approved. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/11 On August 30th, 2011, Dan Schoening blogged he was going to start penciling Issue #4 on the week of September 5th. Dapper Dan's Pomade 8/30/11 On September 2nd, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed an uncolored variation of his cover of Issue #4. It has characters in different positions and some not used in the final. erikburnham deviantArt post On October 3rd, 2011, Dan Schoening blogged about Issue #3 Cover A. But he also revealed he was working on Page 16 of Issue #4 and "there is something sugary on the loose!" Dapper Dan's Pomade 10/3/11 On October 12th, 2011, Ghostbusters Fans posted a first look at Cover A. GB Fans Facebook post On October 14th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted Issue #4 is ready to move into final art. TRexJones Tweet 10/14/11 On October 21st, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted a rough of the Zombie Stay Puft and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the P.C.O.C. section. TRexJones Tweet 10/21/11 TRexJones Tweet #2 10/21/11 On October 23rd, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted one of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man photographs from the P.C.O.C. section. TRexJones Tweet 10/23/11 On October 24th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted one of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man photographs from the P.C.O.C. section. TRexJones Tweet 10/24/11 On October 25/6/7th, 2011, Tristan Jones uploaded a photo of Stay Puft Marshmallows from the P.C.O.C. section. Tumblr 10/26/11 On October 28th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted one of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man photographs from the P.C.O.C. section. TRexJones Tweet 10/28/11 Tristian Jones deviantArt "Big Man" On October 31st, 2011, Erik Burnham hinted there will be a nod to the Rookie in Issue #4. IDW Forums Post 10/31/11 On November 12th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted Issue #4 reveals the names of the Ghostbusters rookies. However, Jones also notes "But you gotta look hard." TRexJones Tweet 11/12/11 On November 19th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted his favorite "prop" will be in Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 11/19/11 On December 27th, 2011, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 9, 13, and 19. Luis Delgado deviantArt page 9 Luis Delgado page 13 Luis Delgado page 19 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #4. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *Page Three **Idulnas mentioned a Jabberwock. The Real Ghostbusters caught one with Slimer in "The Grundel" This was a coincidence. Erik Burnham post *Page Four **A clipping of Lieutenant Frump like the one Peter Venkman used in "The Headless Motorcyclist" is held up by a magnet that is the host body Killerwatt made at the end of "Killerwatt" **The Ghost Beacon from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" is on the table where Egon is working on a pack. *Page Five **Peter refers to the Rookie and his victory over Stay Puft in the Times Square level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **Winston mentions Twinkies. **The Proton Grenade is visually based on the Ghost Bomb from "The Boogieman Cometh" *Page Six **The framed articles on Peck's wall and speed dial references the B.U.F.O. from "Big Trouble With Little Slimer," Jack Hardemeyer from Ghostbusters II, and the EPA's role in shutting down the Ghostbusters in the first movie **The Speed dial buttons also have labels for Mayor Lenny, Jock Mulligan, and the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital *Page Seven **Janine's file lists Mrs. Rogers and her address of 1313 13th Street in Levittown, from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **There is an Imp next to Janine's flowers *Page Eight **The color scheme of the helicopter matches the one Ray piloted in "You Can't Take it With You" **The miniature plane with the Skeleton Pilot Ghost is from The Real Ghostbusters promo pilot **Egon's friend appears to be visually based off the character Roger Murdock from the movie "Airplane!" as portrayed by Kareem Abdul-Jabaar. *Page 10 **Idulnas mentions a Sloar. It was first mentioned by Vinz Clortho in the first movie and a Juvenile appeared in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Idulnas mentions Grendelspawn, a nod to the Grundel. erikburnham Tweet 8/16/18 *Page 16 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is the issue number of the framed The Pacific Monthly on the first panel. *Page 17 **Ray enters room 2206, Dana Barrett's during the first movie **The person is based on John Candy's take of Louis Tully - a German man with two dogs. Dan Schoening based him visually on John Candy's character Dr. Tongue from SCTV. Erik Burnham post 3/28/12 Ghostbusters Fans **The two Doberman Pinschers are named Artemis and Hera. In Greek mythology, they were the wives of Apollo and Zeus, respectively. Apollo and Zeus were the names of the Doberman Pinschers in the television show "Magnum, P.I." - an obscure, roundabout reference inserted by Erik Burnham. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 47:13-47:53 **The original Ghostbusters commercial is playing in 2206. *Page 22 **The article in the upper left mentions the Ghostbusters hiring three new hands - Maddie Collins, Chad Fuller, and Bryan Welsh. These are names created by Tristan Jones - Maddie for the Female Rookie, Chad for the Stylized version of Rookie, and Bryan for the Realistic version. Tristan conceived "Maddie Collins" a long time ago before the ongoing series happened and the other two as he worked on the PCOC material. Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #1 Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #2 **Marty Tillis' name appears in the Stay Puft video, He was head of the Stay Puft Company in "Sticky Business" **A reference to Tobin's Spirit Guide is partially visible in the bottom left corner. *Page 23 **"The Architect" or Ivo Shandor is mentioned **The Infestation event is mentioned as occurring last year **One phone number associated with the Ghostbusters is partially seen, "212-555-631" **A map of locations and events from the first movie are seen: 550 Central Park West (Dana's apartment), Lincoln Center where Peter made a date with Dana, Tavern on the Green where Louis was possessed, and Columbia University. This map originated from the book Making Ghostbusters on page 26. **A photo of Zombie Stay Puft from Ghostbusters: Infestation is included **A photo and file on the Marshmallow Mini from The Video Game can be seen **Partial shot of Stay Puft Marshmallows Bag is visible *Two scenes from this issue are used for Ray's memories in Volume 2 Issue #19 page 12. *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, on the What Really Happened page, the second image is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man taken from page 14 panel 2. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssueFourOngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersIssue4OngoingCoverA-2.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue4OngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B, The Joshua Tree GhostbustersIssue4OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI, Brady Bunch GhostbustersOngoingIssue4UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol1Part4ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents